


Una historia de asesinatos y amor

by Lapapabuena



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood and Violence, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lapapabuena/pseuds/Lapapabuena
Summary: Esta historia será un AU de South Park donde Kyle es un joven juez que  harto de la alta tasa de criminalidad mata sádicamente a todos los acusados y criminales que no han sido juzgados, que a su vez busca al peor de todos, el cual es Eric Cartman, un terrible asesino que mata de una manera peculiar a sus victimas. Kyle no sabe quien es solo conoce su modus operandi y sigue sus pasos para dar con el. Eric sabe que lo buscan pero no sabe quien es. Inconscientemente los 2 se admiran. Todo esto sucede en la noche.Nota: Ellos si se conocen solo que ninguno conoce su secreto.Perdón si llega a dar algo de cringe o sea muy tóxico. Y también por la portada tan fea.Está idea surgió a partir de muchas cosas parecidas que vi en Internet.Puede contener contenido explícito y no apto para todas las edades.Los personajes y el show son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker ©
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 1





	Una historia de asesinatos y amor

Nuestra historia comienza en el pueblo de South Park donde nuestros protagonistas tienen aproximadamente de 28 a 30 años, entre los que se encuentran Kyle un joven juez que vive solo en una casa muy grande, este muchacho es muy bueno en lo que hace y muy inteligente, con decirles que era tan bueno que pasó de ser abogado a un juez. Pero este tiene un muy oscuro secreto, debido a que estaba harto de que haya mucho crimen, el se decidió por idear planes para matarlos de una forma muy sádica su todo esta en la noche y su forma de matar era ponerse una sudadera naranja con un gorro de color verde, una mascara de payaso con esto busca a sus victimas, cuando las encuentra las golpea con un bat noqueandolas, las secuestra, las tortura, desmiembra, y mata deshaciendo su cuerpo en ácido y siempre un chivo expiatora. Entre su lista de búsqueda se encuentra el peor de todos un muchacho llamado Eric T. Cartman, el cual aclaró no sabía quién esta de esto, sin embargo nomas reconocia a sus victimas por las marcas con lo que parece ser un mapache,el lo apodaba así por eso.   
El modus operandi de Cartman era atraer, seducir y llevar a la víctima a su casa donde las manipulaba y les hacia pasar una velada encantadora y cuando el preparaba la cena, el les revelaba de que la cena era hecha con alguien querido de esa persona, este se burlaba, luego las mataba dejandoles las marcas. Esto solo lo hace con la gente que odia y le hizo daño. Por cierto el sabe que lo buscan pero no sabe quien es y este quiere buscar y matar a esa persona.   
Este chico antes era un poco más tranquilo pero a lo largo del tiempo se volvía aun más loco hasta el punto de matar gente.   
El admira inconscientemente la forma de matar de Kyle pero también un poco enamorado de ese alguien, aunque no sepa quién lo hace, sin embargo el sabe que lo del chivo expiatorio es mentira, sabe que ahí alguien más detrás de esto, y que es la misma persona , a Kyle también le pasa lo mismo.   
Estos 2 muchachos si se conocen pero ninguno conoce su secreto, aparte de que Eric esta enamorado de Kyle, pero el no sabe expresar sus sentimientos más que a través de insultos y es demasiado tímido para pedirle una cita, aparte de de tener miedo al rechazo. Pero el aparte admira mucho su inteligencia y su sueño sería que ambos planearan algo grande, salirse con la suya y besarse, pero piensa que como es un juez pude hasta salir encarcelado y hasta tener pena de muerte. O por lo menos hacer eso con la persona de los delitos, que en este caso el resulta ser el mismo, solo que el no sabe eso. Kyle también siente un poco de atracción hacia el pero la esconde con su " gusto hacia las mujeres", aunque siempre falle en esas relaciones. También la esconde con insultos y peleas,aunque había veces que la pasaban muy bien juntos. Estos 2 se veían ya sea por invitación de ellos o de Stan y Kenny, haciendo reuniones, los cuales ya se habían casado y siempre llevaban a su familia. Stan iba con su esposa Wendy y sus 2 hijos, y Kenny con su esposa. 

Esa noche a ambos les tocaba asesinar al mismo tipo, ambos lo buscaban pero el primero en encontrarlo fue Kyle, Cartman vio que robaba a su víctima, al cual los 2 tenían datos de el, y Cartman ya había asesinado al ser querido de esa persona, entonces se le acercó pero para que no se supiera su identidad se puso una mascara de mapache y una capucha que llevaba para casos especiales. Se le acercó y le quito a la persona pero Kyle se enojo y estos comenzaron a pelear, mientras el sujeto escapa, esto hizo enojar más a ambos, lo que provocó una pelea aún más fuerte, haciendo Kyle inmovilize a Cartman de dolor, aparte de que el sospecha que el es el mapache. Cartman lo distrae y este escapa con dolor a buscar a su víctima, la que encuentra y se la lleva. Mientras que Kyle se dio cuenta que escapó, entonces trato de buscar a ese tipo pero ya no lo hayo y sólo encontró una nota de Cartman que decía que el ganó y que no se meta en su territorio con unos dibujos de unos mapaches . Que busque en otro lado y que no haga una guerra. Pero a Kyle le importo poco, ya que quería conocer la identidad, ya que estaba seguro que el era el asesino que buscaba. Siempre que llegaba a ese lugar había peleas y unas veces ganaba Cartman y otra Kyle.


End file.
